The invention relates to a conveyance system for conveying a container and the like and to a technical field of a system for inspecting an article to be conveyed, the system inspecting damage to the container or presence of a foreign object and the like in the container.
It has conventionally been disclosed that a conveyance system for conveying a container is used for a device for performing inspection of the container and the like (see JP-A-2012-202767).